effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1412: Everything is Invented
Date August 1, 2019 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Meg Rowley banter about FanGraphs’ completist coverage of the frantic trade deadline, the backlash to a perceived lack of activity at the deadline and whether the deadline was really a manifestation of baseball’s structural problems, the appropriate balance between trying to win now and trying to win later, what we can learn from the Chris Archer trade one year later, the significance of the suspensions for the Reds’ and Pirates’ bad brawling behavior, the Hall of Famers Mike Trout passed in July, Bobby Wallace and another reminder that baseball is a wonder of human ingenuity, Jeff McNeil’s netting-assisted snag, a vintage Zack Greinke story, and more. Topics * Backlash to trade deadline activity * Are GMs too risk averse? * Effectively balancing short and long term success * Zack Greinke trade * Ross Atkins 'years of control' comments * Revisiting the Chris Archer trade * Shift in the Pirates' pitching reputation * Suspensions from the Reds' and Pirates' brawl * Hall of Famers Mike Trout passed in July * Bobby Wallace and the invention of the continuous motion of fielding and throwing * Jeff McNeil's jump into the netting * Zack Greinke's team meeting interruption * Rise in manager ejections Intro Belle and Sebastian, "Dirty Dream Number Two" Outro Robyn Hitchcock, "The Man Who Invented Himself" Banter * Ben and Meg discuss the frantic activity of the MLB trade deadline and the exhaustively complete coverage by FanGraphs. * Meg says that after a record number of posts in a day her "brain is pudding" but that ultimately she enjoyed the deadline. * Ben and Meg discuss recurring dreams that they have including forgetting school assignments (Ben) and returning to work at Goldman Sachs (Meg). Notes * Meg notes that several teams, including the Mets, who are not in contention this year were still reluctant to sell given their brighter near-future outlook. * The Chris Archer trade had previously been reviewed in Episode 1262 in addition to brief comments in Episode 1371. * In July Mike Trout passed another 8 Hall of Famers in career WAR. * Zack Greinke reportedly spoke up once during a team meeting to remind his teammates to wash their hands after going to the bathroom. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 1412: Everything is Invented * FanGraphs' trade deadline coverage * So Just How Busy Was the 2019 Trade Deadline? by Ben Clemens * The trade deadline is the latest example of the life getting sucked out of the sport by Ken Rosenthal * How the Mets exemplified a trade deadline trend that ultimately hurt the Yankees by Marc Carig * The Zack Greinke Trade Makes the Astros the Clear-Cut World Series Favorites by Ben Lindbergh * What We Learned From the Colossally Lopsided Chris Archer Trade by Ben Lindbergh * Mike Trout tracker, July edition by Sam Miller * Suspensions from the Reds-Pirates brawl * Do 'purpose pitches' actually work? by Eno Sarris * Jeff McNeil leaps into netting * Ejections Are Way Up This Season, But Why? by Rob Arthur Category:Episodes